Otra oportunidad del destino
by Ella Luna Malfoy
Summary: El ultimo año de Hogwarts el destino le dará una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy para estar con la persona que ama y demostrarle cuanto la quiere, pero para esto debe pasar mucho obstaculos entre lo cuales están los padres de Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de su mansión mirando las maletas que los elfos habían hecho por órdenes de su madre. No quería volver a Hogwarts, no lo soportaría un año mas, todos lo verían mal por ser el hijo de un mortífago pero sobre todo no soportaría verla a ella con Weasley… ¿Cómo pudo enamorase de ella? Era lo que se había estado preguntando toda la mañana pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta por mas que tratara. Narcissa Malfoy entro ala habitación devolviéndolo a la realidad.

¡Draco ya van a ser las once el tren te va a dejar!

¡Pero no quiero ir!

Draco tienes que ir, tienes que demostrarles a los demás que los Malfoy no son unos cobardes.

No quería seguir contradiciéndola ni tenia ganas de hacerlo… tenia que ir, pero mi mayor problema no era los demás el problema era Weasley… el se iba a pasar todo el año yendo por el colegio con la único persona que el amaba en toda su vida. Se paro con mala gana del sillón donde estaba y cogió el traslador que lo llevaba a la estación nueve y tres cuartos. Unos minutos mas tarde Draco apareció en la estación nueve tres cuartos con todas sus cosas.

Cuando estaba buscando uno delos compartimientos para sentarse vio lo que no quería ver, vio a Ron y Hermione besándose y riendo, Hermione recostada sobre la pared y Ron encima de ella, Draco aprovecho para pasar y separarlos. Al pasar por el lado de Ron le dio un empujo haciendo que este se fuera de lado.

¡Ya no eres capaz ni de estar parado Weasley!- Ron lo miro con mala gana y Hermione también.

Draco odiaba que Hermione lo mirara así, cuando el no quería seguir tratándola mal, ya no le importaba que fuera una sangre sucia es mas hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella de esa forma. Todavía veía en sus pesadillas a su tía torturándola con la maldición crucio, en ese momento había querido detenerla pero no podía arriesgarse a que lo mataran y sobre todo no quería arriesgar a su familia en ese momento, Lord Voldemort estaba en ese lugar y podía matarlo a el y a su familia en menos un minuto. No podía, el quería por lo menos morirse y haberle demostrado a Hermione cuanto la quiso.

Entro al compartimiento de perfecto y vio que era el primero en llegar, minutos mas tarde entro Pansy Parkinson la otra perfecta de Slythering, esta se sentó al lado de el cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron Ron y Hermione cogidos de la mano para disgusto de Draco.

"Cuídala bien Weasley porque el primer error que cometas lo aprovechare"- Draco lo pensó mientras que los miraba con mucho cuidado sin ponerle cuidado a Pansy quien le estaba hablando desde que llego al compartimiento.

Al bajarse del tren todos fueron al comedor, después los perfectos llevaron a los nuevos hasta sus casas. Draco no pudo dormir bien esa noche ya que tuvo la misma pesadilla que tenia todas las noches… en la que veía a Hermione ser torturada a manos de su tía. Se sentó rápidamente y se incorporo en la cama asustando a Zabini.

¿Que paso?

Nada que te incumba Zabini.

Malfoy se volvió a dormir pero tampoco pudo dormir bien ya que las imágenes de Hermione besando a otro le pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza. A la mañana siguiente Draco bajo a desayunar y el comedor ya estaba lleno, se sentó al lado de Zabini y miro la mesa de Gryffindor buscándola pero no esta ahí y tampoco Ron.

¡Estúpido Weasley!- murmuro tratando de que nadie lo escuchara pero Zabini lo escucho, Draco seguía mirando a Hermione y esto no le paso desapercibido a Blaise.

¿Qué paso Draco? ¡No me digas que te enamoraste!- lo ultimo le dijo mas como una afirmación y no como una pregunta. Draco se dio vuelta y lo miro con cara de poco amigos.

¡No digas estupideces Blaise! – Con esto dio por terminada su charla parándose de la silla y saliendo del comedor detrás de Weasley quien había salido hace un rato.

Lo siguió por uno de los corredores hasta que vio que el miraba para todos lados como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo viera, eso le llamo la atención y entro al salón tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Al rato la puerta se volvió a abrir y entro una chica la cual supo no era Hermione, la miro detalladamente y se dio cuenta de que era Romilda Vane, ella se acerco y lo beso mientras que el le respondía el beso como si nada. A Draco le empezó a hervir la sangre, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Hermione? Ella no se lo merecía, quiso salir y pegarle hasta dejarlo inconsciente ahí pero prefirió quedarse ahí.

Esa misma noche se lo volvió a encontrar por uno de los pasillos paseando con Romilda riendo y besándose, así pasaron tres días mas y ellos siempre se veían en el mismo salón y a la misma hora. Esa noche a Hermione le dio por hacer su ronda por ese corredor, Draco la vio dirigiéndose hacia el corredor donde estaba Ron con Romilda; Draco se metió en uno de los salones y cuando Hermione paso por ahí la cogió alguien la cogió por la muñeca. Ella trato de gritar pero sintió como alguien la callaba con un beso, al principio pensó que era Ron pero cuando este hablo se dio cuenta de que no era el.

¡Tu novio te engaña, Granger!

La voz ella la concia perfectamente era de Draco Malfoy, Hermione se sintió mareada no por lo que Draco le había dicho sino porque lo había besado. Hermione prefirió salir de ahí sin decir nada, cuando iba para sala común de Gryffindor escucho ruido en uno de los salones, abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue lo peor de todo… ahí estaba Ron con Romilda Vane besándose, Draco se para al lado de ella y lo único que le dijo fue:

¡Te lo dije!- se encogió de hombros y miro para donde estaba Ron con Romilda, después de un rato Hermione salió del shock y pudo hablar.

¡Malfoy ya sabes que hacer!

Ron al escuchar a Hermione hablar se separo rápidamente de Romilda quedándose quieto, pudo ver como Hermione lo miraba con rabia y Draco solo asentía a lo que la chica dijo.

¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se fue, Ron salió corriendo detrás de ella al rato dejando a Draco y a Romilda solos. Draco la miro con rabia y se fue para las mazmorras a su sala común.

Hermione entro a la sala común con unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo su mejilla, Harry y Ginny quienes estaban ahí no pasaron por desapercibidos eso y se levantaron del sofá, pero en ese momento entro Ron corriendo, la cogió por el brazo y la obligo a detenerse.

Por favor Hermione…

No Weasley por favor nada, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar.- ella se soltó y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras del los dormitorios de las chicas pero antes de subir se volteo por ultima vez- y si no te diste cuenta… terminamos.

Ella siguió caminando dejando a Harry y Ginny confundidos.

¿Qué fue eso?- Harry fue el primero en hablar, primero mirando las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas y después a Ron- ¿Desde cuando te dice Weasley?

Desde hace 5 minutos- Ron se sentó en el sofá mientras que Harry y Ginny hacían lo mismo. Ron se cogió la cabeza con las manos y puso sus codos en sus rodillas.

¿Qué estupidez hiciste?- Ginny lo miro con cara de poco amigo.

Me vio con Romilda…

¿Y eso que tiene de malo? son amigos ¿no es así?- dijo Harry enfatizando mas en las ultimas dos palabras, Harry y Ginny esperaron un momento pero Ron no respondió confirmando lo que ellos no querían escuchar- Eres un estúpido ¿Lo sabes?... ¿Cómo pudiste?- Harry estaba furioso se levanto del sofá y miro a Ron, este levanto la cara y lo miro.

No lo se… Romilda me empezó a parecer linda y después me empezó a gustar pero no quería perder a Hermione…

¡¿así que decidiste salir con las dos?- le solo asintió con la cabeza y Harry no pudo mas, tenia demasiada rabia con su amigo. Le pago un puño en la cara pero Ron no se defendió sabia que se lo merecía; Ginny al ver lo que pasaba cogió a Harry y lo ayudo a tranquilizarse.

Sera mejor que te vallas a dormir Harry- este se fue sin decir nada- ¡Y tu no… no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido- con esto ultimo dejo a Ron hecho pedazos.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto temprano, no quería seguir cerrando los ojos y ver a Ron besando a Romilda. Lo que todavía no entendía era por que Draco se había tomado la molestia de advertirle, paseo un rato por le castillo pensando en una posible respuesta pero no pudo encontrar ninguna, cuando se canso de no encontrarle ninguna respuesta a su pregunta ya debían de haber bajado Harry y Ginny a desayunar. Se fue al Gran salón que ya estaba lleno, busco a Harry y a Ginny con la mirada hasta que los encontró desafortunadamente Ron también estaba ahí. Se sentó al lado izquierdo derecho de Harry y al lado izquierdo estaba Ginny, al lado de esta estaba su hermano. Todo el desayuno se lo pasaron hablando algunas veces Ron trataba de interrumpir pero ninguno de los tres le ponía cuidado. Romilda vane llego en es momento y se sentó al lado de Ron, esta lo beso y esto no paso desapercibido para los que estaban en el Gran salón ya que todos dirigieron su mirada a Hermione, los de Slythering riéndose junto con otros de Ravenclaw y Hupperfull pero otros miraban confundidos. Hermione al sentirse observada se levanto rápidamente y se fue del salón.

Draco que la había estado mirando desde que entro en el Gran Salón también se paro y se fue detrás de ella. La siguió hasta que la vio en un corredor sentada en el piso llorando, el se sento al lado de ella. Hermione quien tenia sus cara escondida en sus piernas levanto la cara para ver quien era la persona que estaba a su lado, pensó que seria Luna, inclusive Harry o Ginny pero se sorprendió mucho al ver los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, el era la ultima persona que ella se imaginaria ver en ese momento.

¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

No, aunque no lo creas no vengo a burlarte de ti.

¿Entonces a que vienes?

El la miro a la cara y se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella haciéndole sentir una corriente por toda la espalda. Se apodero de la boca de ella pero esta se aparto rápidamente y se levanto del piso.

¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy? ¿Ya no te da miedo ensuciarte? … ¿Ahora que? ¿Iras y les dirás a todos que me besaste?- ella estaba furiosa y gritaba esto a todo lo que podía pero para sorpresa de ella el negó con la cabeza.

Hermione si te bese fue porque así lo deseaba, no para burlarme de ti.

EL también se levanto del piso y se acerco lentamente a ella. Le cogió una de las manos pero ella no se movió, no podía creer que la hubiera llamado por su nombre… tenia que estar soñando, no eso debía de de ser una pesadilla porque Draco ni en el mas loco de sus sueños la llamaría por su nombre.

¡Vamos Hermione despierta!- ella lo dijo en voz alta inconscientemente, Draco la miro extrañado pero después su cara cambio ahora estaba triste.

¡Hermione tú me gustas! – el no espero a que ella le respondiera ya que le dio un beso y después se fue corriendo. Ella se quedo mirando hacia donde el había corrido cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

¿Estas bien?- Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza aun sin entender el comportamiento de Draco. Se dio la vuelta para donde estaba Harry pero también se encontró con Luna, Neville y Ginny.

Te estábamos buscando por todos lados ¿Por qué no respondías?- Ginny y los demás la miraron esperando a que ella respondiera algo.

¡Lo siento no los escuche!- Ella miro por ultima vez hacia donde Draco había desaparecido, después siguieron caminando hacia la clase de pociones. Luna cogió a Hermione por la muñeca antes de que esta pudiera entrar al salón.

¡Tenemos que hablar, nos vemos mas tarde!- Luna soltó a Hermione y siguió su camino caminando con Ginny, ella se quedo mirando un rato hacia donde Ginny y Luna estaban. Draco llego y vio que Hermione estaba confundida así que le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar la atención de ella.


	2. Confesiones

¿Estas bien?- ella solo asintió y entro al salón con Draco detrás.

Draco atravesó todo el salón para llegar hasta donde estaban Pansy y Blaise, mientras que Hermione fue a reunirse con Harry.

¿Cariño a dónde fuiste esta mañana después del desayuno? – Draco la miro con cara de poco amigos y después hablo.

¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así? ¡¿Qué tu y yo no somos nada?- Todo el salón miro a Draco y a Pansy quien esta totalmente roja, después Draco paso la mirada por el resto del grupo desafiantemente haciendo que estos volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo, cuando llego al lugar que Hermione estaba ocupando. Ella y Harry lo miraban asombrados pero Harry al ver como miraba a los demás decidió seguir en lo que estaba haciendo y no poner cuido; al mirar a Hermione se relajo y solo le sonrió, ella al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando volteo la cara y miro al profesor. Durante toda la clase Draco no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima de los cual Pansy se dio cuenta y no le gusto nada.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo Hermione vio a Luna en uno de los jardines del castillo, esta decidió que era la hora de saber que era lo que Luna le tenía que decir así que se acerco a donde ella estaba.

Hola Luna.- luna levanto la cabeza y miro a Hermione, después cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se sentara al lado de ella.

Hola Hermione, Me imagino que estas aquí por lo que te dije hoy ¿No?- ella solo asintió y Luna siguió hablando- quiero que me digas la verdad Hermione… ¿A ti te gusta Malfoy?

¿D…d…de… que…hablas?- esta pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Hermione quien no esperaba que lo que Luna tuviera que hablar estuviera relacionado con Harry.

Hermione yo vi cuando el te beso antes de interrumpir Hermione.

Hermione suspiro y miro para otro lado, eso no podía responder porque ni ella sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, no sabia si Draco solo lo hacia para burlarse de ella o lo que le había dicho era verdad… aunque era mas probable que todo fuera solo un juego y que justo ahora les estuviera contando a Pansy y Blaise lo que estaba tramando y que se estuvieran riendo a espaldas de ella.

La verdad no lo se luna… no tengo ni la menor idea de que esta pasando, lo único que se me ocurre es que todo es un juego, pero nada mas…- ella se quedo pensando un rato mas en si debía decirle a Luna lo que había pasado la noche anterior o que el le había advertido sobre Ron y Romilda- aunque a veces pienso que no lo hace por jugar conmigo… - Ella suspiro y Luna se dio cuenta de que no era todo y que había mucho mas, y por parte de Hermione necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y Luna estaba ahí así que ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

¿Hay mas no es así?- Hermione acepto con la cabeza y después suspiro para seguir hablando.

Ayer antes de que descubriera a Ron me beso y yo pensé que era Ron así que le respondí el beso pero después hablo y me di cuenta de que obviamente no era Ron… y me advirtió sobre Ron y Romilda, y esta mañana cuando salí del Gran comedor Malfoy me siguió y me dijo que yo le gustaba no sin antes haberme besado, antes de que ustedes llegaran también me beso antes de salir corriendo y en clase de pociones me miro y me sonrió, ¿Tu crees que este jugando conmigo? – Luna solo levanto los hombros en respuesta y no dijo nada, Hermione no sabia si su amiga diría algo y si ella le tendría que pedir el favor de no decir nada, porque si Harry o Ginny se enteraban seguro que estaría muerta; pero Luna se le adelanto.

Tranquila no diré nada.- Hermione le dio un abrazo y esta se lo correspondió- pero por favor prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado con Malfoy, nosotros sabemos muy bien como es el y de lo que es capaz… Hermione no quiero desilusionarte pero no creo que tú le gustes.

Tranquila Luna eso yo lo se, pero a veces me hace desconfiar mucho… ¿y que tal si yo le gusto enserio?

¿Hermione a ti te gusta el?- Hermione no pudo responder porque en ese momento Harry y Ginny aparecieron corriendo por uno de los corredores del castillo, al verlas se acercaron corriendo con un sonrisa en la cara la cual desapareció cuando vieron a Hermione triste.

¿Qué paso?

No es nada Harry, esta bien… ¡ustedes venían muy contentos parecía como si nos quisieran contar algo!-Hermione miro a Harry y trato de sonreír pero este sabia que su amiga no esta bien.

¡Si, Harry y yo ya somos novios!- Ginny dijo esto casi gritando y sonreía como nunca, Luna y Hermione también sonreían aunque esta ultima no parecía tan contenta, cuando ella se acerco a abrazar a Harry este se dejo pero aprovecho para decirle algo a su amiga:

¿No estas contenta por mi?- Esto la tomo por sorpresa quien se alejo un poco de el.

No es eso Harry, en verdad estoy contenta es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

¡Está bien! Pero hay algo particularmente que te esta preocupando ¿no es así?- el espero a que ella respondiera pero al ver que no lo hacia siguió hablando- ¿Es por Ron? ¿Qué te hizo ahora?- ella movió la mano indicándole a Harry que en parte era por el pero que había algo mas-¿Es Malfoy?- Hermione miro a Harry muy asombrada ¿Cómo era que siempre sabia lo que le pasaba? En ese momento Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos y que podían hablar tranquilamente.

¿co… como lo sabes?- Hermione estaba pálida y confundida mil preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y sin ninguna respuesta.

Lo se desde el año pasado… Hermione respóndeme algo ¿Tu estabas enamorada de Ron cuando eran novios?

Si Harry siempre lo he estado…en cambio lo de Malfoy era solo una atracción física.

¿Y ahora?- el miro a Hermione con miedo a que le dijera lo que el no quería escuchar.

No lo se…- Harry suspiro y luego la miro.

¿Malfoy?- el la miro con cara de asco pero después cambio.

La verdad no se ni como paso todo.

¿A pasado algo que yo no sepa?- Hermione se resigno y prefirió contarle todo después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Anoche antes de encontrar a Ron me beso y hoy me dijo que yo le gustaba.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo has permitido eso?

Anoche pensé que era Ron el que me estaba besando y hoy paso cuando salí del comedor antes de que ustedes me encontraran.

Harry se dio la vuelta y camino rápido hacia el castillo dejando a Hermione confundida.

¡¿Harry que vas a hacer?- ella salió corriendo detrás de Harry llamando la atención de Luna y Ginny. Estas estaban sentadas en el piso hablando animadamente, al ver a Hermione correr detrás de Harry se levantaron y se miraron confundidas antes de salir corriendo también.

Hermione después de un rato logro alcanzar a Harry, se le paro al frente pero este paso por el lado de ella, Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando detrás de el hasta que pudo detenerlo.

¿Qué vas a hacer Harry?

Le voy a dejar a Malfoy muy claro que con mi mejor amiga nadie juega y si es verdad que tu le gustas…

¿Tu le gustas a Malfoy?- La voz de Ron salió de la nada, su cara estaba triste. Harry y Hermione lo miraron con cara de poco amigos y no le respondieron.

No te importa- Le respondió Harry finalmente. En ese momento llegaron Luna y Ginny e interrumpieron la conversación.

¿Qué no te importa Ron?

Que a Malfoy le guste Hermione- Ginny miro a Ron y después a Hermione confundida. Miro a Luna y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy tranquila.

¿Tu lo sabias?

Si ella lo sabia pero yo le dije que no les dijera nada y en cuanto a Harry…-Hermione miro al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el pero no lo vio, miro por todos lados y lo vio llegando al campo de Quidditch.

¡Harry!

Hermione grito detrás y al mismo tiempo salió corriendo detrás de él, Ginny, Luna y Ron la siguieron. Cuando Harry iba llegando a donde estaba el grupo de Slytherins llamo a Draco:

¡Malfoy!- este se dio la vuelta pero no se movió de donde estaba, Harry llego pero en ese mismo momento llego Hermione, Draco la vio y no pudo evitar sonreír confundiendo a Harry.

¡Harry no vallas a hacer una estupidez!- Hermione se hizo entre Harry y Draco dándole la espalda a este ultimo. El corazón de Draco se empezó a acelerar ante al echo de que ella lo estuviera protegiendo.


	3. ¿Enamorada?

Al ver que Harry no hacia nada por quitar a Hermione del medio Ron decidió hacer algo, así que empujo a Hermione haciéndola caer al piso. Draco volteo la cara a ver como se encontraba la chica y vio que Luna y Ginny se acercaban rápido a ella, se dio la vuelta para mirar al peli rojo pero se encontró con el puño de este, Draco perdió el equilibrio por el golpe y callo al piso se limpio la sangre que salía por la nariz con la manga de su túnica; Pansy y Blaise ayudaron a levantar a Draco del piso.

¿Draco estas bien?

¡Quítate Pansy! ¡Weasley me las vas a pagar!

Draco corrió a Pansy para poder llegar hasta donde estaba Ron y devolverle el golpe, pero minutos antes de pegarle alguien lo cogió por el brazo, el giro la cabeza rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Hermione, su vista bajo de sus ojos a la mano que le cogía la castaña y se relajo rápidamente haciendo que olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer minutos antes. La volvió a mirar y se encontró con los ojos de la chica de nueva solo que ahora los ojos de ella estaban llenos de confusión:

"_¿Que estoy haciendo?" - _Hermione trato de soltarlo pero su mano no le respondía y sus labios también se movieron involuntariamente.- ¡Malfoy no vale la pena!-

Ella lo miro tiernamente haciendo que el corazón del rubio se acelerara; era la primera vez que Hermione lo miraba así lo cual le dio esperanzas al chico.

"_Me miro tiernamente a mi no a Weasley ni a Potter, ¡a mi!"_

Hermione le soltó la mano lo cual no le gusto mucho a Draco y este la volvió a coger rápidamente olvidándose de que sus amigos y los de ella estaban mirando asombrados. Pansy miraba la escena con rabia pero sobre todo con celos, tenia que intervenir, tenia que mantener alejada a Hermione de Draco.

"_Granger el es mío y no me lo vas a quitar, voy a hacer que entiendas muy bien eso"_ ¡Draco nos tenemos que ir!

Draco al verse interrumpido por Pansy soltó a Hermione rápido pero no sin antes mirarla dulcemente y después voltear a ver a Pansy con rabia. Paso entre Harry y Ron empujando a este ultimo, Pansy y Blaise lo siguieron pasando por el lado de Hermione, quien recibió una mirada de odio y rabia por parte de Pansy quien siguió caminando hasta el castillo pero no sin darse vueltas para mirar por encima de su hombro a Hermione. Blaise y Pansy alcanzaron a Draco rápidamente esta ultima lo cogió por el brazo haciéndolo detener.

¿Qué fue eso Draco?

Nada que te importe Pansy… yo hago lo que se me da la gana y no tengo por que andar por ahí dando explicaciones- la miro con asco y después siguió caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina del castillo miro a Pansy desafiante- Pansy se lo que estas planeando te advierto que si le haces algo a Granger te vas a arrepentir.

Pansy lo miro de mala gana, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba planeando pero no iba a dejar que la sangre sucia le quitara a Draco el plan iba a seguir y no se detendría hasta dejárselo muy claro. Pansy y Blaise siguieron caminando hasta la sala común de Slythering donde Pansy subió a su habitación dejando a Blaise confundido aunque el sabia muy de que era capaz Pansy.

Hermione camino hasta su habitación sin decir nada en todo el camino, tenia la tarde libre por lo que no le importo quedarse allí toda la tarde pensando en lo que había echo:

¿Por qué detuve a Malfoy? ¿Por qué me sentí tan bien cuando me sonrió?- Las preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la castaña pero no pasa ninguna respuesta.

Draco estaba en las afueras del castillo pensando la forma de acercase a Hermione sin que esta lo rechazara a demás tenia que pensar en como evitar que Pansy le hiciera algo malo a Hermione, el conoce a Pansy y sabe que va a hacer lo que sea por evitar que el estuviera con Hermione.

_¡Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que evitar que a Hermione le pase algo!_

El tiempo se le paso muy rápido y se dio cuenta de que era la comida, Hermione Granger bajo a la sala común donde no había nadie a excepción de Ron que estaba en una esquina, de la cual Hermione no se percato.

¡Estaba esperando a que bajaras!

¿Para que?- Hermione miro para donde provenía la voz que conocía a la perfección.

¡Para esto!

Ron la jalo por el brazo y la cogió por detrás después la obligo a darse la vuelta para que ella quedara al frente de el, las manos de el la acercaron a su cuerpo y junto la cara de el con la de ella haciendo que los labias de ellos se rozaran. Hermione no sabia si responder el beso, estaba paralizada sintió como el peli rojo trataba de profundizar el beso y una imagen de Draco besándola la trajo a la realidad; ella se separo bruscamente de Ron y le dio una cachetada. Las imágenes de la noche que se entero que Ron la estaba engañando empezaron a pasar por su cabeza como si fueran una película, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la castaña. Esta se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos no pudo evitar seguir llorando, los pasillos del castillo estaban solos a esa hora ya que todos estaban en el Gran comedor, cuando llego a la puerta del Gran comedor se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica y entro como si nada hubiera pasado. Los ojos grises de Draco miraron hacia la entrada justo en ese momento y vieron como entraba la castaña que aunque lo trataba de disimular se notaba que había estado llorando.

"_Estaba llorando"_

Draco no le quito la vista de encima en ningún momento desde que había entrado la castaña en el comedor; Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny. Cogió un pedazo de pan y se lo empezó a comer. Ron entro en el Gran comedor en ese momento y miro para la mesa de Slythering buscando a Draco, vio que los ojos de este no miraban su plato sino que miraban hacia un punto fijo y que ese punto era justamente Hermione. La rabia empezó a nacer dentro de el y le dieron ganas de ir hasta donde estaba Hermione besarla sin el permiso de ella y aunque sabia que ella se opondría no le importaría… iba a hacer eso. Camino rápido hasta donde estaba Hermione y se sentó al lado de ella, le cogió la cintura y en el momento que ella se dio la vuelta para mirar quien la había cogido el la beso, pero este no era un beso suave como el que le daba este beso era posesivo. Draco al ver eso se levanto de la mesa asustando a los demás chicos que estaban en ella, iba a darse la vuelta e irse cuando vio que Hermione se apartaba de Ron y le daba una cachetada lo cual hizo que el rubio sonriera. Hermione salió del Gran comer rápido y Draco la siguió no sin antes coger unos panecillos de la mesa y metérselos en el bolsillo de la túnica. En el momento que el salió de l Gran comedor la castaña estaba dando vuelta a una esquina, al dar la vuelta la encontró sentada en el piso llorando, el se sentó al lado de ella y le paso el brazo por la espalda.

¡Ron vete no te quiero ver!

Me hiere que me confundas con el.- Hermione miro a la persona que estaba sentada al lado de ella aunque no tenia que hacerlo ya que reconocería esa voz donde estuviera.

¿D…Dra…Draco?- el se levanto del piso pero Hermione le agarro el brazo y lo obligo a sentarse otra vez en el piso, ella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de el y el empezó a jugar con su pelo, Draco se acordó que con todo lo de Ron ella había salido del comedor sin comer nada y que el llevaba unos panecillos para ella en el bolsillo de su túnica.

¡Tienes que comer algo!- el saco de su túnica los panes y se los extendió al ella.

G…gracias- ella tomo uno de los panes y se lo metió a la boca. Cuando Draco vio que se termino los tres panes la miro.

Tenemos que hacer nuestra ronda.

El se levanto del suelo y le extendió la mano, para que ella se pudiera levantar, ella la tomo y el la jalo suavemente haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos y que sus latidos se aceleraron, Draco la miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, después miro su boca, la cual había querido volver a besar desde la ultima vez que lo hizo. Así que acerco la cara de el a la de la chica y los labios de el buscaron los de ella, el metió la lengua dentro de la boca de ella para profundizar el beso, la castaña le dio el permiso que el estaba solicitando y ella también empezó a jugar con la lengua. Draco la cogió por los hombros y le quito la túnica a la castaña haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante esto; ella paro de besarlo, se agacho y cogió su túnica, el al ver que la castaña paraba se dio la vuelta pero esta le dio un beso en el cuello haciendo que Draco se estremeciera. Ella le cogió la mano y lo llevo a una sala que estaba vacía. Draco entro y cerró la puerta, se acerco a Hermione y volvió a besar sus labios; Hermione tiro la túnica de ella al piso y después le quito a Draco la de el.

El beso el cuello de ella y ella empozo a jugar con el pelo de el. Draco la cogió por la cintura y la llevo a la mesa mas cercana, la puso suavemente en ella y se hizo encima de ella, se deshizo del saco de ella y de la corbata, puso la mano en el muslo de la chica haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Ella bajo sus manos del pelo de el y las llevo hasta la corbata de el, la cual quito fácilmente, le quito el saco con un poco de ayuda por parte de el y después empezó a desabotonar los botones de la camiseta de el, ella lo dejo de besar y miro el pecho denudo de el mientras que pasaba las manos por el. El subió la mano y la metió debajo de la blusa de la chica pero se detuvo y se bajo de la mesa, dejando a Hermione asombrada.

¿Draco que pasa?

Hermione no puedo seguir, esto es un error.

¿De que estas hablando?- el se acomodo la camiseta y la miro.

Hermione no puedo hacer esto, a mi no me criaron así…

¡claro! ¡A ti no te criaron para estar con una sangre sucia y a ti te criaron para casarte con una sangre limpia, no se como pude creer que habías cambiado!

Hermione se bajo de la mesa y empezó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente sentía que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lagrimas y quería irse de ahí rápido Draco Malfoy le había herido el orgullo, cuando paso por el lado de Draco el la detuvo e hizo que ella girara a mirarlo; Hermione al sentir que Draco la cogía se puso a llorar.

No quise decir eso Hermione… lo que quise decir fue que a mi me enseñaron a tratar a una mujer como se lo merece… y esta no es la forma, además este no es el lugar para hacerlo alguien pude entrar y vernos- el se acerco a ella y le beso la frente mientras que pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella- perdóname por hacerte creer que no te quería

Draco le cogió la mano y salieron juntos del salón, cerro la puerta y el llevo los labios de el hasta los de la castaña. Ron estaba mirando desde el pasillo como Hermione recibía los beso de Draco con una sonrisa en la cara, igual o incluso mejor que las que le dedicaba a el. Hermione miro hacia el fondo del pasillo y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Ron parado mirándola.

¡Ron!- Hermione grito el nombre el y Draco se dio la vuelta hacia donde Hermione estaba mirando y vio a Ronald parado con cara de poco amigos, este se dio la vuelta y siguió hasta su sala común, Hermione quiso ir tras el pero Draco la detuvo.

Déjalo que piense, se va a dar cuenta de que todo lo que esta pasando es por culpa de el… será mejor terminar la ronda.

Ron llego a la sala común de Gryffindor furioso, vio una mesa donde había unos libro que el había dejado ahí y los empujo al piso con la mano, el había terminado con Romilda para volver con Hermione y ahora se había dado cuenta de que había sido una estupidez, ella estaba ahora con Malfoy.

¡Malfoy!

En ese momento Harry iba bajando las escaleras del dormitorio ya que había escuchado ruidos abajo.

¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?- Harry miro a Ron y vio en su cara rabia.

¡Que el y Hermione están saliendo… si es que no son novios ya!

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y como sabes eso?

Porque cuando estaba haciendo mi ronda los vi saliendo de un salón y el la besaba y ella le correspondía.

En ese momento en retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y Hermione entre por el. Al encontrar a Harry y a Ron mirándola uno con cara de poco amigos y el otro confundido la sonrisa que traía en su cara de borro automáticamente.

¿Pasa algo chicos?

Hermione sabia que pasaba algo en ese momento Ron ya debía de tener bien informado a Harry de lo que pasaba con Malfoy así que trato de seguir para su habitación pero los chicos la detuvieron en las escaleras.

¿Tu y Malfoy son novios?- Harry fu el primero en hablar mirándola todavía confundido.

No, no lo somos… aunque no me molestaría- esto último Hermione lo dijo en voz baja pero los chicos la alcanzaron a escuchar perfectamente.

Harry le pego con la mano en uno de los brazos amistosamente y esta se llevo la mano sana hacia la mano herida.

¡Auch!... ¡entre Malfoy y yo no pasa nada!

¿Entonces porque los encontré besándose?

Porque…

Hermione deja de negarlo, tú estás enamorada de Malfoy- Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.

¿Enamorada?... No creo que esa sea la palabra correcta-Ella agacho la cabeza nerviosa- ¿Yo… enamorada… de Malfoy? No lo creo, el solo me parece atractivo.- Hermione se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el sofá pero antes de llagar a el miro por ultima vez a los dos chicos que la miraban esperando alguna reacción en su amiga.- ¿No es asi?

**Lamento mucho haber dejado de escribir durante tantos días pero el estudio me tiene llena de cosas… pero creo que este es el mejor capitulo de los que llevo y el mas largo así que ahí se los compenso, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible! ¡Dejen comentarios! Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado**


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

Se sentó en el sofá y miro a la chimenea encendida todavía nerviosa y sin saber que pensar, escucho a Harry y a Ron acercarse por detrás pero no dijo nada ni se volteo a mirarlos. Ellos se sentaron cada uno al lado de la castaña, Harry puso la cabeza de esta en su hombro y la acaricio suavemente, por el otro lado Ron estaba furioso por haber engaño a Hermione y dejar que ella le terminara sin luchar, pero también estaba furioso con Malfoy por haber aprovechado la estupidez que el mismo causó, en pocas palabras era un idiota y no había dejado de repetírselo desde que Hermione lo encontró con Romilda vane. Ron se paro rápido del sofá y se fue de la habitación, Harry al verlo lo miro pero Hermione no se movió de su lugar.

¿Me vas a contar que paso con Malfoy?

No paso nada Harry, ya Ron te conto todo lo que tienes que saber.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levanto temprano, aunque después lo considero una tontería ya que Hermione no debía de estar despierta aun.

Camino un rato por el castillo hasta que empezó a escuchar voces de algunos alumnos que iban al gran comedor, el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor, tenia pensado verla, quería saber como estaba, verla sonreír. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que ella estaba bajando las escaleras como si supiera que el la estaba esperando afuera, cuando lo vio sonrió y después le dio un abrazo el cual el no se negó a recibir.

El corazón de ambos se acelero y ahí Hermione se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por el no era solo una atracción que era algo que no se podía comparar con lo que sentía por Ron, que esto era mucho mas fuerte, ella en verdad lo amaba y lo había estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo.

Ella lo beso apasionadamente y el le devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas. Le encantaba sentirla cerca, le encantaba abrazarla, besarla y sobre todo lo encantaba ver una sonrisa dirigida hacia el. Unas voces en las escaleras los hicieron separarse; miraron para el lugar, totalmente sonrojados, donde provenían las voces y vieron ahí arados a algunos de los alumnos de Gryffindor, incluidos Neville y Ginny quienes miraban la escena asombrados, pero al mismo tiempo con rabia. Ellos bajaron y pasaron por el lado de ellos sin decir nada, miraron a Draco con cara de poco amigos y a Hermione decepcionados. Ella agacho la cabeza y la escondió en el pecho de Draco mientras que el la miraba, unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica haciéndole notar a Draco que la indiferencia de los amigos de esta le había dolido porque ellos dos sabían la verdad jamás lo iban a aceptar a el como el novio de ella. Se supone que ellos dos son enemigos que se supone que estaban pensando cuando se veían a escondidas mientras hacían sus rondas… no estaban pensando solo dejaron que sus sentimientos hablaran por el ellos y no la razón como debía de ser.

Draco le paso el brazo por encima del hombro y ella lloro en el pecho de el, esto era un error los amigos de ella jamás lo aceptarían y los amigos de el jamás la aceptarían a ella sin mencionar a los padres de Draco. El la abrazo pero después sintió que alguien los miraba insistentemente pero sobre todo con mucha rabia, el levanto la vista y vio a Ron y a Harry parados en las escaleras mirando, la mirada de Ron y Draco chocaron haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera pesado, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Hermione quien levanto la cabeza y miro a Draco, pero al darse cuenta que los ojos del rubio no la miraban a ella decidió seguir la mirada del rubio encontrándose con Harry y Ron, este ultimo teniendo un duelo de miradas con Draco, lo cual Hermione supo era lo que ponía el ambiente pesado.

¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Harry termino de bajar las escaleras mientras que Ron seguía mirando a Draco sin decir nada. Cuando Harry termino de bajar las escaleras se paro al frente de Draco y Hermione y le extendió la mano a Draco en símbolo de Paz. Draco miro confundido primero la mano de Harry y después a Hermione quien estaba igual o más confundida que Draco, Ron al ver lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo bajo rápido las escaleras y cogió a Harry por el hombro obligándolo a dar la vuelta para que lo mirar a la cara.

¿Qué crees que haces?

Ron miraba a Harry confundido pero al mismo tiempo con rabia.

Si para Hermione está bien entonces yo la apoyo, es la decisión de ella.

Harry miro a Draco y a Hermione para después sonreírles; aunque se notaba que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión de su amiga, la iba a apoyar.

¡Gracias Harry!

Hermione soltó a Draco para ir corriendo y abrazar a Harry con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando Hermione volvió a ocupar su lugar al lado de Draco, Harry le volvió a extender la mano la cual el tomo sin pensarlo.

Solo cuídala, Malfoy


	5. No es capitulo pero leanlo

La verdad no me esperaba el último comentario, pero no todos los comentarios pueden ser buenos. Hay cosas en las que estoy de acuerdo pero hay otras en las que no, pero cada uno tienen sus puntos de vista.

A mis lectores solo les pido que lean el comentario de **CaliDark** y me digan si están de acuerdo con el o si no lo están, si lo están por favor les pido me den sus razones y si tienen alguna pregunta extra me la pueden hacer.

En cuanto a que Draco sea un buen samaritano, no lo veo tanto de esa forma, a demás por mas que el sea un personaje inventado tiene sentimientos, y como todo ser humano el debe de tener un lado bueno y creo que podríamos mirar la historia desde ese lado... se que a muchos les gustaría ver el Draco de J.K Rowling pero Draco tiene un lado sensible como lo pudimos ver en "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo".

En cuanto a si me leí los libros, lo hice y soy fanática de Harry Potter, me leí los libros mas de una vez y las películas también me las he visto, y créeme no soy de las que se quedan con verse una película una sola vez, me gusta vérmelas mas de una vez por que siempre hay detalles que a uno se le pasan y no me gusta quedarme así, se perfectamente cual es el papel de cada personaje en la historia.

En cuanto a Ron el siempre ha envidiado la fama de su mejor amigo Harry y después de la guerra contra Voldemort el obtuvo también algo de fama, y si lo vemos desde un punto de vista donde las mujeres lo empiezan a perseguir por su fama puede correr el riesgo de volverse mujeriego... a demás es hombre, no es que todos los hombres sean iguales, pero creo que la mayoría de los hombre no piensan mucho cuando se trata de un par de curvas por delante, lo repito no son todos los hombres; pero esta seria una forma diferente de ver las cosas después de que Ron consiguió fama tras la caída de Voldemort, si puede que el no halla cambiado pero también cabe la posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho, de la vida de Ron y ellos no se sabe nada hasta 19 años después... y si en el libro dicen que se caso con Hermione pero también puede haber algo mas oculto de lo que J.K Rowling no nos mostro, y se supone que es un Fanfiction de Draco & Hermione... y otra cosa las personas cambian, las personas aprender de sus errores así que díganme un motivo por el cual Draco no pueda mostrar su lado sensible o porque Ron no puede ser mujeriego.

No siempre puedes mirar las cosas de una forma todo tiene siempre dos lados, solo tienes que aprender a mirar las cosas desde otro lado.

Si tal vez haya sido un poco descuidada al no decirles el motivo por el cual Ron es mujeriego y espero que me perdonen por eso.

Creo que dejare suspendido este Fic por un tiempo... solo espero que no sea mucho.

¡Espero sus respuestas!

Ella Luna Malfoy


End file.
